


New Generation Miya

by Ginshoujo777



Series: Miya Kiyoomi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji (Mentioned) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff???, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Sakusa Kiyoomi, Female kiyoomi/atsumu, First Time Parents, Genderbending, Giving Birth, No beta read sry, Pregnancy, bokuto koutaro(mentioned), female hinata shouyo, female suna rintaro, hinata shoujo (mentioned), it Miya Kiyoomi now, kageyama tobio (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginshoujo777/pseuds/Ginshoujo777
Summary: Miya Kiyoomi and little bit of her marrige and pregnant life and her laborcontinuation from the previous fic but can be read as a stand aloneAnd I have no actual idea how exactly pregnancy and labor works do have mercy
Relationships: (Sub)Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, (Sub)Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Miya Kiyoomi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	New Generation Miya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Hi everyone I am here with another female Sakusa Kiyoomi fic if you were lazy and didn’t read the tags I tell again that this story has genderbend characters: Hinata, Suna, Akaashi and obviously Sakusa. I hope the characters aren’t to out of their personalities and keep in mind that English is not my main language so there can be mistakes (it wasn’t beta read either but I did read it couple of times to make sure) having all said that please enjoy the stroy

Kiyoomi slowly opened her eyes waking up from her peaceful slumber by the lack of warmth in their bed. Glancing at the empty side of the bed she slowly stood up. Her now very big stomach limiting her movements.

She was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She only had a couple of weeks before her due date and thankfully her pregnancy had been smooth. If you disregard the fact that her belly was much larger compared to a normal pregnancy but Atsumu had been an extremely caring partner, sometimes too caring. Although she couldn’t deny that it was also adorable to see Atsumu like that.

Not long after Atsumu’s proposal they got married as Kiyoomi didn’t want to leave the wedding after the birth. It was a fairly simple wedding no media and all. Not many people were invited. Atsumu’s parents, her elder sisters, their teams mates, Atsumu’s high school team mates, Bokuto and his fiancé Akaashi Keiko, Hinata and her boyfriend Kageyama and last but not least Osamu and his girlfriend Suna Rin came. 

Her parents couldn’t come (when did they came to her big days anyway) as they were out of the country but having all of her friends and having Atsumu had been enough for her.They shed tears of joy when saying their wows and laughed when Osamu gave his best men speech, which was just him embarrassing Atsumu.

And then there was her disaster of a baby shower. where she learned she was having a daughter with a burning pink cake. Courtesy of Bokuto and Hinata who took upon themself to bake a cake. Needless to say they were banned from the kitchen for life. Akaashi had saved the day by preordering a cake saying ‘I knew Bokuto-san was going to make a mess.’ 

Kiyoomi smiled at the fond memories as she slipped her slippers on.Her feet have been killing her for sometime now. Forget about volleyball practice she had hard time walking. Although Atsumu massaged them daily which lessened the pain.

She got out if their room, went in to the bathroom and washed herself up before moving in to the kitchen where a fully dressed Atsumu was cooking breakfast.

“Good mornin’ Omi how are ya ?” Atsumu greeted her. “Hope I didn’ wake ya up.” he smiled.

Kiyoomi felt warm inside. It was amazing how wonderful she felt every time she spend the mornings with Atsumu (she always felt warm and contened whenever she was with Atsumu). 

“It’s fine I woke up myself I guess my body automatically wakes up this early.”

Atsumu poured some egg mixture into the pan. “Still ya haven’ been able to sleep maybe ya should rest bit more.” 

Kiyoomi pulled a chair and sat down. “Whose faults is that?”

“The baby in yer belly.” 

Kiyoomi glared at him and Atsumu chuckled putting her a plate off egg, bacon and some rice. Then poured her a cup of her favorite herbal tea.

“We have ‘n interview today. So might be a lil late. Hah they’ll probably ask why Sakusa Kiyoomi took a break, what they don’ know ‘s that there ‘s no more Sakusa it’s Miya now.” Atsumu gave a laugh and Kiyoomi couldn’t help but chuckled too.

“Sorry it must be hard for you to keep our relationship secret.” she said.

Atsumu glanced at her lovingly “Don’ worry Babe I know you don’ wanna deal with media ‘n all while yer pregnant ‘n they’ll eventually learn.”

Just as Kiyoomi was going to give him a smile she felt it, the now familiar feeling if the baby kicking. “ ‘Tsumu she is kicking.”

Atsumu’s eyes sparkled as he kneeled and touched her stomach gently. “Feeling her kick she ‘s gonna be healthy as a horse.”

Kiyoomi rolled her eyes. Atsumu stood up and they kissed. A short sweet kiss which Atsumu meant ‘I’ll be back’.

“Then I should be goin’. Is Sunarin comin’ today?” Atsumu moved to the door unlocking it. 

Kiyoomi nodded as a yes “Take care.” she said. Atsumu nodded. They shared one more brief kiss and Atsumu headed off the practice leaving Kiyoomi alone in the house. 

After Atsumu left she finished her breakfast and decided to returned to the bed she hadn’t told Atsumu but she had some light stomach ache. She sleep a couple of hour then got up to do her daily exercises. 

It was absolutely weird being this big but Kiyoomi was looking forward to meeting her child she already knew she would do anything to protect her. She caressed her swollen belly, her aches were getting worse but she didn’t worry doctor said that aches were normal.

Just as she had changed her clothes the door bell rang. She opened the door and greeted Suna Rin. She greeted back and got inside. Kiyoomi had her wash her hands twice then allowed her to sat on the sofa.

“How is the pregnancy going ?” Rin asked. 

Kiyoomi shrugged “It feels weird and swollen.” 

Rin gave a laugh “Aren’t you supposed to say it’s been going good and I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Being exited to meet my baby doesn’t change the fact that I feel bloated.”

Rin shrugged “I am not the one pregnant so I wouldn’t know.”

Kiyoomi smirked “ Well you’ll eventually learn. Heard from ‘Tsumu that Osamu is planning to propose.”

Rin blushed and mumbled something like “That idiot.” 

“Let me put on some tea” Kiyoomi stood up. Only to momentarily lose her balance. Rin grabbed her arm and helped her regain her balance.

“Don’t worry I’ll do it you sit.” Rin said.

Kiyoomi shook her head as a no “If I don’t do anything it’ll be worse.” Rin looked at her doubtfully but allowed her to go to the kitchen.

It happened when she finished pouring her tea. She suddenly felt wet and when she glanced down to her crouch she saw water(?) trickling down her legs “Sunarin! Don’t panic but I think my water just broke!” She yelled but she was the one panicking. There was supposed to be at least a two or three weeks before the labor.

Rin rushed to the kitchen seeing Kiyoomi’s state her eyes widened in suprised “Isn’t it too early?” She asked. Kiyoomi nodded her stomach ached again, no this wasn’t ache this was her contractions. What was she supposed to do. God she read all of those stupid pregnancy book why wasn’t she remebering anything from them

Bless Rin because she must have understood her panic “Okay Omi calm down I’ll call a taxi and we’ll rush you to a hospital.” Kiyoomi nodded glad that Rin was here instead of somebody else like Hinata who would absolutely lose it or Bokuto who would start yelling more loudly than normal. “Call Atsumu...” she murmured her contractions started to hurt more. Rin nodded. Grabbing the phone calling the taxi. 

Luckily taxi came quickly and rushed them to the hospital. After she was put into a delivery room. Rin called Atsumu then Osamu. The doctor who was responsible for her delivery was a calm looking lady and she assured that everything was going to be okay.

Giving birth was fucking hard. Her contractions hurt like hell and she had to keep pushing it. Rin who couldn’t bear to look more had gone out of the room so Kiyoomi was washed with relief when Atsumu burst into the room.

“Omi!!” He yelled as he got closer to her clasping his hand around hers. “Don’ worry ‘m here now.” He reassured her. Kiyoomi teared up. Oh how glad she was to know Atsumu was here she opened her mouth to thank him but her contractions hit again so she gave a pained moan “This is all your fault Atsumu!!” She yelled and it was he was the father after all.

Atsumu opened his mouth to speak but the doctor chirped in “God Miya-san use your anger to push.” Kiyoomi screamed again “Damn it I won’t change a single diaper you will change them!!!” Atsumu’s face paled but he nodded...

Kiyoomi didn’t know how long she was in labor. It felt like forever till the doctor yelled “I see the baby’s head one more push Miya-san!!”

Kiyoomi did as she was told, she pushed with all her power. “Wonderfull Miya-san the baby in out! It’s a girl” the doctor told told her. She vaguely felt Atsumu squeezing her hand and smiling at her. She too wanted to smile but. “Miya-san I need you to push again there is another baby.”

Another baby? Was she having twins? Why didn’t the doctor who did the ultrasound didn’t told them? God it was the Miya genes wasn’t it? Nevertheless Kiyoomi gathered the last of her remaining strength and pushed. Before she lost her consciousness she heard the doctor.

“Congratulations Miya-san you have safely delivered two wonderful girls” The world turned black.

Kiyoomi opened her eyes. The first thought that came in her mind was ‘Where was her babies?’ 

“Omi yer awake! How a ya feelin” Atsumu looked at her worriedly. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed she was in. She sat up and looked around, she was in a simple hospital room. God she felt too tired and her body ached terribly but “I am fine where are the babies?” She worriedly asked. Atsumu smiled at her and got up walking to the cradle. He gently picked up the babies and placed them in her arms. 

Kiyoomi cried when she saw her babies. They were so small and fragile sleeping in her arms she felt so warm. 

“Omi yer crying are ya fine?” Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi smiled and nodded “ I am happy.” Her voice came as a whisper. 

Tears pooled in Atsumu’s eyes “Ya were lookin so weak for ‘ours ‘n I thought ya were... But yer here with me ‘n our daughters ‘m really happy too.” They smiled at each other as they let their tears fall. They did it and they did it unintentionally. They brought two more humans on this earth who carried their love.

Their tender moment was interrupted when the door opened revealing Osamu, Komori (when did he even arrive?) and Rin 

“Oh Kiyoomi you awake that’s wonderful How are you feeling?” Komori smiled at her. “As fine as I can be.” She responded.

Rin chuckled “Well after your delivery I am not sure if I wanna go trough that.”

Kiyoomi looked at the sleeping babies in her arms “I think it was worth it.”

Atsumu gave a laugh “Damn right it was. Look at my adorable and ugly children they look like umeboshi. Luckily Kiyoomi likes umeboshi.” Kiyoomi glared at him her children were extermly adorable and beautiful okay?

“I mean they are very small their beauty will come out in time.” Komori said.

“Let’s be hopefully that they don’ look like ‘Tsumu they would be very ugly then.” Osamu said. 

Astumu glared at him “We have the same face ya idiot.”

“Mine ‘s better.”

“No yer face ‘s more stupid.” 

The twins glared at each other as the rest of them face palmed. 

“I hope your girls won’t be turned out like those idiot.” Rin said.

“Well I was surprised to hear you had twins you didn’t told me that.” Komori said.

“Well we didn’ know it either the ultrasound didn’ show twins. The doctor said it happens time to time so...” Atsumu explained.

“It must be in the family ‘Tsumu, first ma ‘n aunty then us then yer and Omi’s children next will be mine and Rin’s .” Osamu proudly said. 

Rin blushed and Atsumu stuck his tongue “Heh me ‘n Omi-Omi’s children will always be better! Right Omi?”

Kiyoomi smiled “Naturally they carry my genes after all.” Komori laughed and Rin smirked.

“Any names in mind yet Kiyoomi?” Komori asked. 

Kiyoomi and Atsumu glanced at each other and then to their babies they already had two names in mind but couldn’t decide but they no longer needed to decide thanks to Miya twin genes. They spoke at the same time.

“Atsumi.”

“Atsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this far hope you have enjoyed dont forget to hit that kudos and if you wanna ask anything or say anything make sure to comment 
> 
> Ps. I think this series are growing on me so dont be surprised to see another fic if I post one 😘😉


End file.
